warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erlenherz
Alderheart ist ein dunkelroter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und einer weißen Schwanzspitze. Auftritt Staffel 6 ''The Apprentice's Quest :Alderkit ist der schüchterne Sohn von Brombeerstern und Eichhornschweif, welcher stark daran zweifelt, schon bereit dazu zu sein, ein Schüler zu werden. Seine Schwester Sparkkit hingegen ist mehr als bereit dazu. Alderkit ist ein eher ruhiger Kater, der sich oft in Gedanken verliert, zum Beispiel an seine verstorbenen Geschwister Juniperkit und Dandelionkit. Er möchte für seine Mutter Eichhornschweif unbedingt ein guter Krieger sein. :Alderpaw erhält Molewhisker als Mentor. Anfangs ist er ein wenig traurig, dass Sparkpaw eine humorvolle Mentorin wie Cherryfall hat, während Molewhisker eher streng wirkt. Ihre erste Aufgabe besteht darin, die Ältesten von Zecken zu befreien, und er hört Sandsturm gerne bei den Geschichten zu, die die alte Kätzin ihm von seiner Mutter erzählt. Bei dem ersten Jagdausflug schafft er es nicht, Beute zu fangen, während seine Schwester gleich zwei Beutetiere erlegt. Alderpaw ärgert sich über sich selbst und beginnt wieder, an sich zu zweifeln. Brombeerstern versucht ihn aufzuheitern, und erzählt ihm, dass er es auch nicht auf Anhieb geschafft hat, Beute zu fangen. :Doch auch fast nach einem Mond hat Alderpaw noch immer keine Beute erlegt. Auf der ersten großen Versammlung trifft er die Schüler des SchattenClans Needlepaw, Sleekpaw und Beepaw, welche während der Versammlung über die Anführer aller Clans herziehen. Alderpaw ist schockiert, wie sie über die Anführer sprechen. Schließlich verkünden Blattsee und Häherfeder eine Prophezeiung, und der Blick von Blattsee ruht die ganze Zeit auf Alderpaw, was ihn nervös macht. :Während der Trainingseinheiten mit Molewhisker kann sich Alderpaw nicht konzentrieren. Immer hat er den durchdringenden Blick von Blattsee im Hintergedanken. Diese wiederrum hat sich an Brombeerstern mit dem Wunsch gewandt, ihn zu einem Heilerschüler auszubilden. Erst bettelt Alderpaw, es nochmal als Kriegerschüler zu versuchen, doch Brombeerstern sagt, es sei seine Bestimmung, Heilerschüler zu werden. :Häherfeder erklärt ihm einige Kräuter, welche sich Alderpaw nur schwer merken kann. Durch Wurzellichts Hilfe schafft er es jedoch, das richtige Kraut für Bauchschmerzen zu finden. :Nach einigen Tagen als Heilerschüler eilt Sparkpaw plötzlich zu Alderpaw in den Heilerbau, da sich Cherryfall verletzt hat. Gemeinsam mit Häherfeder macht er sich sofort auf dem Weg zu ihr. Dort angekommen muss die Blutung gestillt werden - Häherfeder trägt Alderpaw auf, Spinnweben zu suchen. Dieser ist allerdings vom Anblick der Wunde wie versteinert, sodass Sparkpaw stattdessen die Spinnweben findet. Alderpaw ärgert sich über sich selbst, und schafft es schließlich doch, Häherfeder zu helfen. Sparkpaw sagt ihm später, dass sie denkt, dass er ein guter Heilerschüler ist. :Am nächsten Tag gehen Blattsee und Alderpaw Katzenminze sammeln, und überqueren dabei das Territorium des SchattenClans. Dabei treffen die Beiden auf Tigerherz und Spikefur, mit den Schülern Yarrowpaw und Needlepaw. Needlepaw ist begeistert, dass Alderpaw nun Heilerschüler ist. Außerdem gehen die Heiler gemeinsam zum Mondsee, wo sie auch die anderen Heiler treffen. In einer Vision begegnet Alderpaw seinem Großvater Feuerstern, welcher ihm eine Kriegerzeremonie zeigt von Katzen, die Alderpaw nicht kennt. Er beschließt, die Vision für sich zu behalten. :Cherryfall lässt sich von Alderpaw behandeln und er schafft es tatsächlich, ihre Schmerzen zu lindern. Doch anstatt von Häherfeder gelobt zu werden, sagt er ihm, dass es hätte gefährlich sein können, da sich die Pfote von Cherryfall entzünden hätte können. Alderpaw ist darüber enttäuscht und entfernt die Zecken der Ältesten. Dabei vertraut er sich Sandsturm an, und erzählt ihr auch von seiner Vision. Sandsturm ist ganz aufregt, und sagt, es seien die Katzen des WolkenClans. Sandsturm ermutigt ihn dazu, Häherfeder und Blattsee davon zu erzählen, was er auch tut, und die Beiden sind sehr froh über diese Vision und beraten sich mit Brombeerstern. :Während die anderen beiden Heiler bei Brombeerstern sind, kommt Cherryfall ganz aufgeregt zu Alderpaw und sagt ihm, dass sich Sparkpaw den Fuß verrenkt hat. Alderpaw schafft es, den Fuß wieder einzurenken, trotz skeptischer Blicke von Efeusee und Hollytuft. Brombeerstern sagt Alderpaw später, dass Alderpaw zum WolkenClan reisen muss, da es seine Bestimmung ist. :Sandsturm möchte unbedingt mit auf Alderpaws Reise, und schließlich gibt Brombeerstern nach, da Sandsturm nicht locker lässt. Außerdem begleiten noch Molewhisker, Cherryfall und Sparkpaw die Beiden. Auf der Reise scheint es, als würde Sparkpaw das Kommando übernehmen, bis Sandsturm sie darauf hinweißt, dass es Alderpaws Reise ist, und er der Anführer sein soll. :Sie überqueren den Donnerweg, und Alderpaw geht anschließend wieder mit Molewhisker jagen. Wieder fängt Alderpaw allerdings nichts und seine Schwester kommt mit zwei Beutestücken zurück, was Alderpaw etwas eifersüchtig macht. Später werden die Reisenden von Füchsen attackiert, und werden dabei von Needlepaw gerettet. Diese fordert, mit ihnen mitzugehen, und Alderpaw entscheidet sich, sie aufzunehmen. Er findet Needlepaw zwar respektlos und unhöflich, doch ihre Gesellschaft empfindet er als spaßig. :Nach dem Kampf gegen die Füchse verarztet Alderpaw die Katzen, und hat anschließend wieder eine Vision des WolkenClans, was er Sandsturm erzählt. Diese fordert sofort weiterzugehen. Alderpaw ist jedoch skeptisch, da sich Sandsturms Wunde entzünden könnte. Außerdem bemerkt er, dass sich Needlepaw in der Nähe aufgehalten hat und fragt sich, ob sie etwas mitgehört hätte. :Needlepaw spricht ihn etwas später darauf an, doch Alderpaw blockt ab. Sandsturms Wunde hingegen bereitet Alderpaw große Sorgen, da sie sich immer mehr entzündet, und Sandsturm immer schwächer wird. Eines Nachts begegnet ihm Sandsturm als SternenClan-Katze in einer Vision, und er weiß nun, dass sie tot ist. Die Kätzin beschreibt ihm den Weg zum SternenClan und versichert Alderpaw, dass auch Blattsee und Häherfeder ihr nicht hätten helfen können. :Needlepaw möchte, dass Alderpaw den anderen von der Vision erzählt, da diese anfangen zu zweifeln, ob sie die Reise weitergehen sollen. Schließlich tut er es, und seine Freunde stehen hinter ihm. Er sagt Needlepaw außerdem, dass er froh ist, dass sie hier ist, obwohl sie aus verschiedenen Clans sind. :Sie finden das alte Lager des WolkenClans, und treffen dabei auf den Kater Rain welcher sie zum Anführer Darktail führt. Alderpaw wundert sich sehr, weshalb die Katzen des WolkenClans keine Clannamen haben, doch er sagt sich, dass diese Katzen eventuell eine andere Art zu leben pflegen. :Flame, eine Kätzin die neben Darktail sitzt, hustet sehr stark, und Darktail schlägt sie auf den Rücken und sagt ihr sie soll aufhören zu husten. Alderpaw ist schockiert und findet heraus, dass Darktail keine Ahnung von Kräutern oder Heilern hat, weshalb Alderpaw Flame helfen möchte. Darktail erkundigt sich nach einigen Kräutern, und schickt Rain mit Alderpaw schließlich in den Wald um Kräuter zu suchen. Er sagt Rain, dass er Alderpaw gut zuhören soll, da dieser ein Schüler ist, und Alderpaw denkt sich, dass Darktail das sagt, als wäre es etwas besonderes. Alderpaw verspricht Flame außerdem, dass Rainfarn ihr helfen wird. Darktail sagt außerdem, dass sie ihr Territorium verlassen und mit Alderpaw zum See wandern sollten. :Während die anderen Katzen des DonnerClans jagen, trifft Alderpaw auf eine Katze namens Mistfeather, welcher ein ehemaliger WolkenClan-Krieger ist und ihm die Wahrheit über den WolkenClan erzählt, nähmlich dass sie von Darktails Gruppe ausgestoßen worden sind, und Darktail nur so tut als ob seine Katzen der WolkenClan wären. Darktail bekommt dieses Gespräch mit, und kämpft mit dem schwachen Mistfeather, welcher bei dem Kampf stirbt. Darktail führt Alderpaw zurück ins Lager und sagt ihm auf dem Weg, dass er ihn genauso töten wird wie Mistfeather. :Als Darktail Alderpaw zurück bringt, finden auch die anderen DonnerClan-Katzen heraus, dass die Katzen von Darktail Streuner sind. Darktail gelobt das Leben der DonnerClan-Katzen zu verschonen, als Needlepaw ihn austrickst. Raven ist dafür, sie zu töten, und Alderpaw fragt sich, ob alle von Darktails Anhängern so brutal wie er sind. :Nachts entscheiden sich die DonnerClan-Katzen zu flüchten, und wollen dabei den Fluss überqueren, damit Darktail ihre Spuren nicht verfolgen kann. Dabei gehen Needlepaw und Alderpaw allerdings verloren, und fallen einen Wasserfall herunter, was beide überleben. Alderpaw möchte sofort die anderen suchen, doch Needlepaw will sich vorerst ausruhen. :Sie suchen am nächsten Tag nach ihren Gefährten, finden diese jedoch nicht. Needlepaw hat die Idee, ein Hauskätzchen nach dem Weg zu fragen, was sie schließlich auch tun. Bob bietet den Beiden auch Futter an, doch Alderpaw weigert sich. :Die Beiden Katzen gehen weiter zurück zum See, und Alderpaw sagt Needlepaw, dass er als Heiler total versagt hat, und er gibt sich die Schuld an Sandsturms Tod und denkt, sie sind zu spät zum WolkenClan gekommen. Needlepaw sagt ihm, dass das Blödsinn ist, und dass es nicht seine Schuld ist. Daraufhin träumt Alderpaw wieder von Sandsturm, welche ihm sagt dass seine Mission nicht zuende und zerstört ist, sondern einen anderen Pfad einschlägt. :Alderpaw erzählt Needlepaw von seiner Vision, und Needlepaw entdeckt daraufhin einen Tunnel in der Nähe des Donnerwegs und interpretiert dies als den Schatten in der Prophezeiung. In diesem Tunnel finden Alderpaw und Needlepaw zwei Junge. Alderpaw erkennt, dass sie ganz dünn und beinahe verhungert sind. Die Beiden füttern die zwei Kätzinnen und nennen sie Violetkit und Twigkit. Needlepaw ist sich sicher, dass die Beiden etwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun haben. :Als sie wieder beim See ankommen, möchte Alderpaw die Beiden Jungen mit zum DonnerClan nehmen, Needlepaw fordert jedoch, dass sie zum SchattenClan kommen. Als Needlepaw vorschlägt sie zu trennen, sagt Alderpaw dass sie den Keinen dass nicht antun können, da sie nur noch einander haben. Sie werden von Molewhisker, Berrynose und Birchfall gefunden, und Birchfall schafft es, Needlepaw zu überzeugen, dass die Jungen zumindestens bis zur nächsten Versammlung beim DonnerClan bleiben. Die Verabschiedung von Needlepaw stimmt Alderpaw sehr traurig. :Alderpaw spricht mit Brombeerstern über die Mission und dieser sagt ihm, dass sie auf ein weiteres Zeichen vom SternenClan warten müssen. Alderpaw ist außerdem froh zu sehen, dass sich Violetkit und Twigkit so gut mit Lilyheart, welche sie als Mutter ansehen, verstehen. Bei der Großen Versammlungfordert Rowanstar die Jungen ein und es wird entschieden, dass eines der Jungen zum SchattenClan geht. Violetkit, welche von Rowanstar gewählt wird, weint bitterlich nach Alderpaw und sagt, sie möchte zurück zu Lilyheart, und Alderpaw tröstet Twigkit, welche ihrer Schwester nachtrauert, und verspricht ihr, für sie zu sorgen. Thunder and Shadow :''Folgt Sonstiges *Kate Cary meint, dass er kurzhaarig ist, wies aber auch darauf hin, dass er in Zukunft von Cherith Baldry eher als Langhaarkatze beschrieben werden könnte.Kates Blog Familie *Mutter: Eichhornschweif *Vater: Brombeerstern *Schwestern: Sparkpelt, Dandelionkit *Bruder: Juniperkit *Großväter: Feuerstern, Tigerstern *Großmütter: Sandsturm, Goldblüte *Urgroßmütter: Muskat, Leopardenfuß, Buntgesicht, Fleckenschweif *Urgroßväter: Jake, Kiefernstern, Rotschweif, Kleinohr *Ururgroßmütter: Frischbrise, Rotbrust, Harepounce, Heckenrose *Ururgroßväter: Vipernzahn, Wuschelpelz. Stagleap *Urururgroßmutter: Flashnose *Tanten: Blattsee, Bernsteinpelz *Halbtante: Mottenflügel *Halbonkel: Wieselpfote, Lynxkit, Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe *Großtanten: Prinzessin, Dunstjunges, Nachtjunges, Misteljunges *Großonkel: Löwenherz, Schneejunges *Cousins: Tigerherz, Flammenschweif, Löwenglut, Häherfeder *Cousinen: Lichtfell, Distelblatt Character Art Alderkit.png|Junges Alderpaw.png|Schüler Alderpaw_Heilers.png|Heilerschüler Zitate Folgt Quellen }} en:Alderpawru:Ольхолапfr:Nuage d'Aulnefi:Alderpaw Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere